


Оказывается, или заметки из детства братьев Холмс

by Natalia1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Blogging, Childhood, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Дневник Джона Уотсона. Из неопубликованного.





	Оказывается, или заметки из детства братьев Холмс

Оказывается, Майкрофт в детстве объяснял Шерлоку, что друзья очень полезны: с ними можно играть в догонялки и стрелялки, ходить в цирк и планетарий, картинные галереи и музеи, сидеть в кафешках; а когда подрастешь — всю ночь сидеть за книгами или ходить по пабам, вместе знакомиться с девушками; иногда можно даже драться (но не сильно). 

И, черт побери, к тридцати двум годам до Шерлока наконец ДОШЛО... 

(Запись удалена Шерлоком)

***********

Оказывается, первый поцелуй у Майкрофта и Шерлока был с одной и той же девушкой. Хотя и по разным причинам. 

Началось с того, что на уроке английской литературы Шерлок заявил о поголовном идиотизме героев "Ромео и Джульетты". Самым энергичным нападкам подверглась Джульетта, которая сначала не смогла отравиться — хотя количество яда на губах Ромео это позволяло, нужно было просто подойти к делу с усердием, — а потом еще и вонзила в себя кинжал под неправильным углом и вообще не должна была умереть. Оказывается, все это ясно из текста. Из этого, по мнению Шерлока, следовало, что идиотами были и Монтекки с Каппулетти, решившие, что Джульетта мертва, а также сам Шекспир, не сумевший придать достоверности фактам.

Удивительным образом эта идея Шерлока не встретила поддержки. Тогда он — догадываетесь? Да! Он решил провести следственный эксперимент. Выбрал одноклассницу, которая была похожа на иллюстрацию к сборнику трагедий Шекспира. Договорился, что ему нужен энергичный поцелуй.

После чего подобрал пластиковый кинжал нужного размера и какое-то гадкое вещество, обладающее снотворным эффектом при впитывании через слизистую. Рассчитал дозу, чтобы сон наступил только при поцелуе нужной интенсивности. Подобрал антидот (кола плюс кофеин) — для себя, разумеется, чтобы не проспать эксперимент. И, конечно, тактично умолчал обо всем этом жертве.

Разбираться с последствиями в виде впавшей в истерику девушки примчался Майкрофт. Если вы знакомы с психологией заложников или тяжелобольных, то знаете, как некоторые из них реагируют на своих спасителей — и поймете, к чему я веду. 

Так у Майкрофта появилась первая девушка. К сожалению для этой Джульетты, ее второй Ромео преследовал сугубо политические цели — и раскланялся, как только Шерлок был полностью забыт и прощен (я уверен, что именно в такой последовательности).

Так что уже в школьные годы у братьев были полностью сформированные характеры: эгоистичного засранца и контролирующего засранца. Майкрофт, это мой дневник и я пишу здесь что хочу. А мог бы выступать в Гайд-Парке. Это мое конституционное право, так что оставь мой блог в покое. Иначе пойду в Гайд-Парк, реализовывать право на свободу слова, и тут ты мне не помешаешь.

(Запись все-таки удалена Майкрофтом)

***********

Оказывается, когда Майкрофт узнал, что можно провести генетическую экспертизу по установлению родства, он очень просил, чтобы ее провели для Шерлока. Но, что еще интереснее — повзрослев в достаточной степени, чтобы находиться одному в лаборатории, Шерлок провел ее сам. Для Майкрофта.

По словам Шерлока, это был самый разочаровывающий опыт в его жизни — не считая первого поцелуя, во время которого он все-таки уснул.

(Запись удалена Майкрофтом, восстановлена Шерлоком, снова удалена Майкрофтом)

***********

Оказывается, когда Шерлок научился сносно (ладно, Шерлок: хорошо!) играть на скрипке, родители стали приглашать друзей на музыкальные вечера, где братья играли дуэтом. В первую очередь это делалось для Майкрофта, который хотел научиться держаться на публике. И всех очень удивило, что мелкий (ладно, Шерлок: уже почти взрослый) скрипач с удовольствием поддержал идею.

Разумеется, потом выяснилось, что Шерлок очень любит импровизировать — например, внезапно менять тональность произведения (Гарри, для тебя: это как петь выше или ниже; думаю, ты эти знания игнорировала вместе со своими уроками гитары). В общем, на скрипке это чуть сместить пальцы, а вот на рояле — может, придется играть на черных клавишах вместо белых. Или играть по нотам не то, что написано. Так, мысленно перемещать каждую ноту на несколько линеечек вверх или вниз. Для обеих рук. И сразу играть, легко и выразительно. И слушать, куда еще понесло скрипку.

Самое любопытное, что Шерлоку эти вечера надоели первому.

(Запись удалена Шерлоком, восстановлена Майкрофтом; дважды. Удалена Джоном, которому надоело менять пароли каждый час).

************

Оказывается, любимой подвижной игрой братьев в детстве были прятки. Очередной раунд начинался с того, что Шерлок прятал вещь, позарез нужную брату в ближайшее время. А подвижной игра становилась, когда Майкрофт не мог эту вещь с ходу найти — и начинал искать брата, чтобы его "побеседовать". Думаю, именно тогда Майкрофт отработал свои навыки переговоров, а Шерлок — быстрого перемещения в пространстве. 

В ходе очередной беседы Майкрофт, видимо, подзадолбавшийся от "работы ногами", сообщил, что больше ничего и никогда сам искать не будет, а просто вколет Шерлоку свой единственный пузырек сыворотки правды. И следующие две недели Шерлок, действительно, ничего не прятал, хотя и подверг вещи Майкрофта многократному обыску (не знаю, как вас, а меня не покидает ощущение, что братья все детство просто тренировали друг друга для будущих профессий.)

Когда же до юного сыщика дошло, что сыворотку правды не помешало бы применить к самому Майкрофту — тот уже отбыл на очередной семестр в Оксфорд.

Той же зимой, под Рождество, младший Холмс решил восстановить справедливость с помощью неорганических солей, какие удалось стащить из кабинета химии, газовой горелки и то ли атропина, то ли размятого в кашицу кактуса из кабинета биологии, который он посчитал пейотлем. Как видите, теоретическая база под эксперимент была подведена идеально: оба компонента, если верить интернету, успешно используют для растормаживания коры больших полушарий. 

Прокол случился, как в любой шпионской истории, на мелочи: одна из добытых Шерлоком солей оказалась магниевой. Да, Гарри, как в таблетках для похудения, которые я тебе по-прежнему не рекомендую. Так что, даже если Майкрофт в итоге говорил правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды — это вряд ли было слышно из-за двери туалета. Шерлок, конечно, утверждает, что это и было его целью: средство для похудения со слабительным эффектом, — а вовсе не растормаживатель мозга, потому что ему страшно представить Майкрофта с расторможенным речевым центром. И мы, конечно, все ему верим, правда? 

Для чего я все это пишу и о чем хотел попросить: если у кого-то дома завалялся лишний пузырек сыворотки правды — поделитесь, пожалуйста. Очень нужно. Обещаю использовать экономно и только в критически важных случаях. На неделю должно хватить.

(Запись удалена с неизвестного IP)

**************

Оказывается, Шерлок до 7 лет делал вид, что верит в Санта-Клауса. 

Во-первых, это было выгодно: то, что не удавалось добыть через мамулю, можно было попросить у Санты. И иногда даже получить. 

Во-вторых — и это заставляет меня снова поверить в человечество — пятилетний Шерлок не был уверен, знают ли мамуля с папой о том, что Санты нет. А говорить жестокую правду в глаза он тогда еще не умел — по крайней мере, близким людям.

Но, что гораздо любопытнее — Майкрофт делал вид, что верит в Санта-Клауса, аж до четырнадцати! Сначала — чтобы не огорчать родителей, потом — брата. Который ну очень искусно делал вид, что Санта-Клаус вполне настоящий добрый волшебник, ура. Я, кажется, даже догадываюсь, откуда именно брались не одобренные мамулей подарки...

Пожалуй, на это Рождество нужно поставить елку.

(Запись удалена самим Джоном Уотсоном за минуту до того, как его дневник вскрыли сразу оба брата Холмс).  
Дневник Джона Уотсона. Из неопубликованного.


End file.
